


Утро

by Turmalin



Series: Космос [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он очнулся в глубокой пахучей темноте и пару секунд не мог вернуться в реальность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yukich).



– Освещение на десять процентов.  
Обзорная погрузилась в полумрак.  
Спок стоял у иллюминатора – у тонкой мембраны металлического стекла – и смотрел на проплывавшую под ногами планету. Туманно-голубая вуаль атмосферы уже окрашивалась по краю золотым. Там, внизу, начинался рассвет.

Когда из-за медленно поворачивавшегося голубого шара показались первые лучи, он услышал:  
– Доброе утро, коммандер.  
Спок обернулся. Она сидела в кресле, держа в руках чашку.  
– Доброе утро, капитан. Что вы делаете здесь?  
Джей отпила глоток.  
– Любуюсь. С обзорной палубы время от времени открываются такие виды... – сказав это, обвела его оценивающим взглядом – плечи, грудь, бедра, – на мгновение чуть приподняв брови, улыбнулась, закусила губу и вновь посмотрела ему в глаза.

Это было слишком. Спок знал, что она просто поддразнивает, но – слишком.  
Шагнул к ней. Забрал чашку и, не глядя, поставил на стол, опускаясь на пол. Втиснулся между ее коленями.  
Она не сопротивлялась. Потянулась к нему, обхватив руками шею, поглаживая затылок кончиками пальцев.  
– Шшш, – коснулась губами щеки, отстранилась и, лукаво улыбаясь, спросила: – Что, вот прямо здесь?  
Он не ответил. На мгновение сжал пальцы в кулак, будто разогревая, и коснулся ее лица. Сразу – нужных точек.  
Она еще что-то говорила. Сердце грохотало так, что он почти не слышал ее. Только ощущал ее смех. Золотые волны радости наполняли пространство шумом и шорохом и разбивались прямо о его кожу...

Он очнулся в глубокой пахучей темноте и пару секунд не мог вернуться в реальность.  
Мерно стучал метроном.  
На столе у ночника стояли две шахматные фигурки.  
Спок потер ладонями горевшие щеки. Еще ферзь, вспомнил он. Еще ферзь...  


**Author's Note:**

> Я очень хотела назвать это безобразие "В ожидании ферзя"... ))) Но это ж всю романтику, блин, насмарку))))


End file.
